My Adventures
by MC-LuckyImagination
Summary: Self inserted. Watch me travel to different worlds, meeting new friends and enemies. What start off as playing video games and watching cartoons, movies and anime turns into an adventure where I have to help the heroes beat the villains and save the worlds. Mainly video games but it has a bit of cartoons and anime crossover in it.
1. Introduction to gaming

This is the very first fanfiction that I made. This is based on my roleplaying that I did for fun as I was little.

This is about how I travel to different worlds and help the good guys save the day. This is self inserted and the main character is me. This is my experience in video games. I am only making stories based on games that I played.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All character belong to their respective owners. I want to thank them for making fun video games. I only own my OCs and video games that my family bought me.

Warning: I'm not that good at describing things but I'll try my best. There will be video game violence but it not that bad. I will later change the rating when I'll get to certain games.

Here's my profile. I'm very shy so I don't want to give out my first name. I randomly picked out a name for myself on here:

Name: Julie

Species: Human

Super powers: None when I'm myself. With Kat I can change into my battle outfit. My special powers when I'm in my battle mode are:

Casting element magic which are; fire, water, ice, wind, lighting and rock (earth). I can only create them and not manipulating the surrounded areas. For example, I can make fire appear magical and manipulating it but I can't manipulate fire that I didn't create.  
I can also make force shield made of element magic to protect myself and my friends. I will later learn to copy enemies' weapons by letting the enemies attack my force shield. This will cause my force shield to gathers information on the weapons that the enemies are using to attack me. As soon as it finishes gathering the weapon information, I can then duplicate the weapon using my element magic. The weapon will be made of my element magic, making it easy for me to use.

Another skill that I will learn is to empower my friends' weapons with my element magic. For example, I can use my ice magic to empower Speedy's sword which allows Speedy to attack with ice attack, or I can empower Darkwing's fists with all my element magic which gives Darkwing powerful attacks to penetrate enemies' defence.

My eye mask visor can scan enemies and send the data to our computer or wrist communicator.

I am stronger and agile in my battle mode.

Skill: Before I met Kat, I used to fight with a sword. I can analyze enemies by watching them. I can sometimes find enemies' weaknesses by doing that. I'm good at puzzles solving.

I also got a magic boomerang and magic whip which were made by Kat. Magic boomerang can block attacks (as long as it not too powerful) and counterattack. It can also multiple into several more boomerangs and can temporary paralyze enemies. Magic whip can absorb magic attack (again, as long as it not too powerful) and counterattack. It stretches and can grab onto anything. I also carry magic element mini bombs (except wind and rock 'earth' elements) which I can throw at enemies. Kat will later replace the element mini bombs into new weapons which she called the elements animals.

I will get a magic flying hover board that I ride on. It is stores in my magic armband where I can call for it to appear. If it gets badly damage it will go back to my magic armband and I have to wait until it recovers.

I will later get a magic transforming car that can transforms into a flying car and a boat car (based on Sonic and Sega All Star Racing Transformed). It changes to different colours and I can summon it through a magic portal using my wrist communicator. The car is made of special and strong material.

Weaknesses: I am a weak girl like a normal person. I scared of giant bugs. While in my battle mode, if I take too much damage I turn back to my normal self. I will then have to wait for my battle mode to recover in order to use it again. If I use way too much element magic I get dizzy. In a very serious situation if I use all my magic then I use my own energy (stamina) to power up my magic. This will make me weak and tired when I turn back to my normal self. Again I have to wait for my battle mode to recover and I have to wait for myself to recover.

Appearance: I got black hair which I used to put in a ponytail. I wear different dresses or shirt and skirt each time I visit different worlds. I never wear short dresses and skirt as I prefer long ones. I wear a waist bag around my waist. It has 4 bags, one is for Kat, one to hold my mini bombs, one to hold my boomerang and whip, and the last one is a limitless bag (can carry a lot of stuffs). My battle outfit is a white short-sleeve top with blue lightweight armour plate over my top. I wear a long white skirt with side split which has red lightweight armour plate over it. I also wear a silver eye mask visor.

Like: Family, friends, video games, cartoons, listening to music, cute animals, little kids (I got a soft spot for them)

Dislike: Bugs, bad guys (especially when they get away with crimes), very high places (I'm afraid of height)

Personality: I am a very cheerful and friendly girl who love her family. I like to go on adventures with my heroes/heroines. Talk a lot and talk loud, I will talk non-stop unless I am told to stop… and that doesn't last for long. I am shy when I around humans but as soon as I get to know them, I talk a lot to them. I love being friend to the good guys. I am over-sensitive as I cry easy and get sad when bad thing happen to me, my friends or other people. Used to be bad temper but have now control it, however, if I do lose my temper… let just say that I got a very bad temper. I panic when I am out of time on missions.

Biography: I lived a shelter life with my family and friends (my friends will later move away). Always being bullied by big boys because of my difference, I have problem with making friends. I played video games to help make me feel better and I have fun playing them. I also get support from my family who always get me what I wanted and what I needed.

I will meet with my heroes/heroines and learn a lot from the adventures with them.

#####

Just to let you know, I'll start with how I got into gaming. In this chapter, I was about 5 - 6 years old. My hair was in two pigtails and I wore cute, colourful and pretty dresses. I hadn't met my OCs yet and have no special abilities. I wanted to show my inexperience in my writing but that will make it looks like a poorly written fanfiction with lot of mistakes that people don't like to read. So I stick to using simple words to show my inexperience.

Can you guess what games I'm describing before I give it away?

* * *

I love my family! They always help me out and let me have fun.

I remember we played on a computer. They had several games they installed into the computer.

There was one where you have to find a tower. At the start there was a weird place and floating in the background is a weird shape. Then there was a weird face that showed up (which always scared me). Next, you are sent into a place where you have to find the tower. When you found it, the tower sink to the ground and music played when it does that. That music always scared me so much that I never play it too much.

There were a fun car game, fun ball games, an outer space game, an ice platform game… actually there were several different platform games that I played, learning games where it teaches you English and Math, and… bunch of other games that I can't seem to remember.

Some games are fun while others are scary. I remember playing this game. The main hero reminded me of Robin Hood. The hero has to travel around. We controlled the hero and have him go into all the different buildings. One building had a guy in front of a big cross thing. We didn't understand it. We through that we needed a sword as we encountered a witch in the forest. It was so scary. A scary music played and the game warned you of the danger. We quickly got out to avoid the witch. We actually game over once because the witch caught the hero and cooked him in a pot. The game over music was so scary. Another scary thing was grandma's house. We had thought that we will meet grandma but instead we met with the wolf. We couldn't escape in time and the wolf caught the hero and ate him. No matter what we do, we keep gaming over. We had no idea what to do.

One night I watched my family played a game. It was really scary. They controlled a hero and they were in a dungeon. The music was very scary. Next, a weird sound was playing and then hands came out of the walls and chased after the hero. I can't remember what happen next as I have to go to bed.

Me and my sister were playing a driving game. You control the guy on the motorbike. You had to quickly drive to the end without hitting the cans and puddles. Then there were big cars that try to push you off the road. You'll get extra point for shooting them down. Whenever the guy on the motorbike gets hit, he goes to pieces. He pulls himself back together when we have lives left. There was also a mode where you can make your own path. We made different patterns using different roads.

My parent bought me a game that came with a controller that shaped like a gun. We had fun shooting cardboard bad guys in one of the games. Another game was where we had to shoot rocks, flying bottles, birds, sharks and other things to protect the good guy. When we shoot the good guy, he'll jump up into the air. We can keep him in the air by shooting him. The music will change whenever we come across a big gem. We got him to collect it and carry on through the stage. One time we missed the big gem. The stage repeated itself as we can't go any further without the gem. It was very hard after the third stage, could never get past as we get hit by the bad guys.

Another game was based on a cartoon that we watched. We played as the good guy and on the first stage we have to collect all the hearts from his girlfriend. We had to avoid the bad guy who also likes the girl. We couldn't knock him out so we dodge him and collect the hearts. A funny part was where we knocked a bucket on the bad guy's head. We wait for the bad guy to walk under the bucket. Once he does, we hit a blue ball that knock the bucket down. The bucket gets stuck on the bad guy's head. We all laughed when we saw that. I got the good guy to get a vegetable. When he eats it, the music changed to the same music as the cartoon. The bad guy quickly runs away to avoid the good guy. I chase the bad guy and knock him out. He was sent flying across the screen and into the water. When the vegetable runs out, the bad guy comes back in. The music changed into a very worried music. I look to see that one of the hearts was sinking into the water below. I had to quickly get it before it's too late. We had to be careful of the bad guy as if he sees you; he'll throw bottles at you. Once we collect all the hearts, it makes a big heart around the girlfriend.

The next stage we need to collect music notes. There's a baby on a flying platform on the top left of the screen. I use the vegetable to knock the bad guy out again. Then I went over to the see-saw and jump on it. It sends the good guy up to the baby. I notice that the baby is the same colour as the good guy when he's power up by the vegetable; must be because the good guy gave him some of his vegetable. Collecting all the music notes will cause the girlfriend to play music with the notes.

The last stage the girlfriend is kidnapped by an evil bird and is stuck on the top. We had to collect the letters to build a ladder to save her. Not only did we have to avoid the bad guy but we also had to avoid the evil bird. Once we collect all the letters, the ladder is built and we finish the game. It was a fun game to play.

We also play a game where there were red platforms leading up. We controlled a man and make him runs left and right. We can also grab a hammer to beat the barrels and fireballs. We need to get him to the top using the ladders but some of the ladders are broken. A big monkey is on the top with a girl. The monkey threw a barrel straight down. The barrel fell into a can full of fire. It turned into a fireball and slowly walks around. It also climbs the ladders. The monkey then rolls the barrels along the platform. The barrels roll down the platform and climb down the ladders. Each barrel goes down different routes. We make the man jumps over the barrels to avoid getting hit and to gain points. We went to the next level as soon as we reach the top.

On the next stage there were lot of red platforms everywhere. There were also moving platforms that move up and down. Bouncing things bounce across the very top platform. It bounces to the end of the platform where it falls straight down. The monkey just stands there, banging his chest. We had to be careful when jumping from platform to platform because if we jump from a very high place, we lose a life. We got him to quickly run across and climb up to avoid the fireball. We make him stop at the very top platform to avoid the bouncing things. As soon as there's enough space, we move him quickly to the ladder and climbs up to the top.

The last stage is different. The platforms were blue and there're eight yellow things near the middle of the four top platforms. The monkey is in the middle of the very top platform. A fireball is walking on the platform. We have to collect all the yellow things to beat the game. We make him climb ladders and jump over gaps while avoiding the fireball. Another fireball comes in and walks around the platform and a third fireball comes in as soon as we collected five yellow things. We make him grab a hammer so that he can beat one of the fireballs. When we collect the last yellow thing, the platforms in the middle disappear and the monkey falls down on the fallen platforms. The man runs in the middle of a new platform where he meets with the girl and we finish the game.

I really enjoyed playing the fun video games (not the scary ones). What I didn't know is that the next thing that's going to happen… is my journeys and adventures into all sort of different worlds.

* * *

It will start slow at first but the stories will pick up.

The first two paragraphs I can't remember the games. The one where the hero reminded me of Robin Hood and I game over a lot is called King Quest 2. The one where I watched my family played a game where they controlled a hero in a dungeon is the Legend of Zelda for the Nintendo. The one where you controlled a guy on a motorbike is Mach Rider. The one where I shoot cardboard bad guys is Hogan's Alley and the one where I shot the hero to make him jumped is called Gumshoe. The game that was based on a cartoon is Popeye for the Nintendo, and the one with a guy and a monkey is Donkey Kong for the Nintendo.


	2. Rescuing the princess

And here's chapter 2 of My Adventures fanfiction. I have put in a new cover for this fanfiction. The girl on the top with the kitten is me. The kitten is my OC, Kat. And you know about Sonic, Mario, Bomberman, and Fox from their own video games. Speedy is from an anime and Darkwing is from a cartoon. I'm not that good at drawing but I am good at copying pictures. I looked up pictures on the internet and drew it using Paint on my computer. I'm so happy with my drawing.

I didn't know where to put this fanfiction so I put it in X-over... and now I changed it to game x-over.

Disclaimer: don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective owner. I only own the Nintendo console and the game.

Can you guess which games I'm talking about before I give it away?

Again, this take place when I was about 5 - 6 years old. My hair was in two pigtails and I wore cute, colourful and pretty dresses.

* * *

I find myself in another world. There are clouds in the blue sky, bushes in the background, and brick and question mark boxes in the air. I see a mushroom like things walking toward me. A small guy wearing red clothing runs toward me and jumps on the mushroom like things. He squishes it flat.

He looks at me. "Are you okay, little girl?" he asked me in a weird way. I simply stare at him. "Where's your home?" Again, I didn't answer him. "I'm Mario, what your name?" I didn't reply back. "You better go home before you get hurt." He moves me to a safe place and runs off. I follow him and watch him jump under the question mark boxes. Some of the boxes give him coins. A mushroom with spots comes out of a box and moves along the floor. Mario grabs the mushroom and eats it. He is now big. He jumps over the pipes and beat the mushroom like things. He then went into one of the pipes. I follow him in and see a secret room with lot of coins in the air. Mario collects all the coins and went into another pipe. I follow him out the pipe and up the steps. I watch as he jumps to the top of the pole. He pulls something down and went into a building. I follow him in.

Mario notices me. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" I look at the pole. Mario notices it. "That's a flagpole. I just a pulled the flag down," he told me. I look at him in confusion. "I pulled the flag down to show everyone that I beaten the bad guys here. An evil bad guy called King Koopa has taken over our home, the Mushroom Kingdom, and has kidnapped Princess Toadstool. I'm a going to save the princess and stop King Koopa and his army."

"Princess, kidnapped? No! Save her!" I said to Mario.

Mario smiles at me. "That's a right! I'm a going to save her but it will be too dangerous for you. You stay here."

I shake my head. "Want to save princess!"

"It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. You stay here while I save the princess." Mario smiles and pats me on my head. He runs into another pipe. I follow him.

We are underground in what looks like an underground tunnel. I watch as Mario beat more of the mushroom things. He then hits a question mark box which causes a flower to appear. He grabs it and changes colours. He jumps over the blocks and hit a brick box that contains hidden coins. He carries on through the tunnel. I watch in amazement as he shoots fire from his hand. He beat the turtle like things with his fires. He hit the boxes in the ceiling. They all break except for one. A different colour mushroom falls through the hole that Mario made. Mario quickly grabs it before it runs away. He jumps toward the pipe and shoots his fire at the plants with teeth. Near the exit we have to jump across moving platforms that went up and down. We exit through the pipe where he jumps up the steps and jumps toward the pole. He pulls the bad guy's flag down and went into the building. I follow him in.

Mario is surprised to see me here. "What are you doing here?"

"Save princess," I replied.

"How did you get here?"

I point at Mario. "Followed you."

"This is too dangerous for you! Where is your family?"

"Home."

"You need to get home too."

"Save princess!"

"You want to help me save the princess?" Mario asked me. I nod my head. Mario thinks about it. "Okay, you can come but you had to be very careful!"

"Yes!"

We run toward what look like bunch of trees, all different sizes. Mario keeps an eye on me while we travel across it. Whenever I get into trouble or I can't make the jump, Mario helps me by protecting me and helping me jump across. I notice that if he gets hit, he'll turn small again. He recovers by finding and eating a mushroom. We make it to the flag pole where we pull the flag down and went into a big castle.

"Where's fire power and you're small?" I asked him.

"I lose some of my energy every time I get a hit. This is my normal size." Mario points at himself. His normal size is the size when he has taken a mushroom. "For some reason I turned very small when I gets a hit. They must have knocked a lot of my energy out. I recovered by eating these mushrooms. I also lose my fire power whenever I get hit."

"Oh." I understand it now.

The big castle is full of dangerous traps. There are pit of fire on the bottom, moving line of fireballs, fires flying toward us and…

"What's that?!" I asked.

"Mamma mia, it's a King Koopa!"

King Koopa walks on a bridge and fires at us. Mario quickly grabs me and dodges the fires. He timed it right and runs under King Koopa as he jumps. We make it to the other side where Mario causes the bridge to disappear, making King Koopa falls down into the fire pit. We enter the next room where I see a mushroom looking guy.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"That's a Toad. He's a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Mario.

"Ci-zi-ze?"

"I mean that he lived in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle!" said Toad. He looks at me. "Who's this?"

"She's a friend who wants to help me save the princess," said Mario. He looks at me. "I never have gotta your name."

"I'm Julie," I cheerfully said.

"It's a nice to meet you Julie." Mario shakes my hand and smiles at me.

"Good luck on your journey," Toad said to both me and Mario.

Me and Mario exit the castle. "Mario? What mama mia?" I asked him.

"I say it whenever I am surprise or am shocked by what I see. I am described as having an Italian accent."

"Italian?"

"Different people from different places all speak differently. Italian is one of them."

"Ohhh." I understand what Mario is saying.

We went to the next place where we jump across platforms. Mario finds a flower in one of the question mark boxes.

"I try it!" I said to Mario.

Mario thinks about it. "Alright, I'll let you use it but I have to teach you. Never play with fire as it is very dangerous, you could hurt yourself and your friends." I nod at Mario. "The Fire Flower is safe to use but others are very dangerous." I nod again at Mario. "And you must use these to help others, don't use it because you think it a fun. It's not a toy."

"Okay," I replied. I touch the Fire Flower which causes my dress to change colours. I see the turtle like things walking toward us. I shoot fires at them and defeat them. "Beat bad guy and save princess!" I shouted.

Me and Mario run toward the flag pole knocking any bad guys that get in our way. We make it and pull the flag down. After getting out of the castle, we went into a pipe. We are underwater. I didn't know how to swim so I panicked. Mario grabs me and swims us to the surface.

"Julie, are you okay?!" Mario worriedly asked me.

"Can't swim!" I cried.

"I'll help you swim." Mario carries me while swimming. He stays close to the surface so that I can breathe. He shoots fireballs into the water to hit the fishes that try to attack us. Mario suddenly stops swimming. "Julie, I'm afraid we need to go underwater. Take a deep breath and hold it. I won't be too long." I did what Mario asked me to do. As soon as I hold my breath, Mario swims us underwater. He quickly swims across and back up to the surface. "It's a okay, Julie. You can breathe again."

I let myself breathe again. We carry on until Mario asks me to do it again. I take a deep breath and then hold it. Mario swims us underwater and into the pipe. We exit the pipe which takes us back on land. We jump the steps and onto the flag pole. We went into the castle to rest a bit.

"You're okay?" Mario asked me.

"No swim," I said.

"I'll help you swim when we're underwater."

We fully rested up and went to the next place. We run across the bridges. At the same time we get attack by fishes that jump into the air. They jump toward us. We jump over some of them and shoot the others with our fireballs. We make it to the flag pole and the big castle.

"Lot of flying fish," I said.

"Yes, those Cheep Cheeps sometime love to jump out of water," said Mario.

"Cheep Cheep?"

"That what the fishes are." Mario describes in full detail about all of enemies in King Koopa's army.

We then went into the big castle. This one is even more dangerous than the first one. There are more spinning fireballs, flying fireballs that jump from the fire pits, moving platforms that go up and down, more fire pits, fires going toward us and…

"King Koopa!" I shouted.

"How did he came back?! He shouldn't be able to come back this soon," said Mario.

Mario grabs me and runs under a jumping King Koopa. Again, he makes the bridge disappears as soon as we make it to the other side. King Koopa falls into the fire pit. We went into the room to see another Toad.

"Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle!" said Toad.

"Go to castle, save princess!" I said.

We went out the castle and I notice that it looks dark. There're white clouds in the black sky, white bush like trees that looked like fluffy cotton candy on a stick, fences in the background and white pipe with Piranha Plants inside them. We run across shooting fires at any Goombas, Koopas and Piranha Plants that get in our way. We cross a bridge over a water and face off with two Hammer Bros. They throw hammers at us. I got hit by the hammer and lose the fire power. Mario beats the one on the ground using fire and beats the one on the top by knocking out the block underneath the Hammer Bro. Mario finds a Fire Flower inside a question mark box. He lets me have it. My dress changes colours and I got the fire power back. We pull the flag down on the flag pole and went into the castle.

We carry onto the next place. We quickly beat the Goombas and Koopas with our fires. I see two brick boxes, one above the other. Mario hit the bottom one to reveal hidden coins. He then jumps on top of the box and hits the top one. A shiny star with eyes came out of it. Mario grabs it and turn into lot of different colours. He quickly runs toward the enemies. He easily beats them by running into them. I follow him across the place.

As soon as we make it to the flag pole I say to Mario, "Wow!"

"That star is a Super Star? It makes me invincible."

"Invincible?"

"It means that nothing can hurt me. The Super Star doesn't last too long," Mario explained.

We went across tree tops where we have to be careful of Parakoopa, platforms that fall when step on and two platforms joined together by a rope. We have to be extra careful not to stay on the rope platforms too long as it will break. We quickly jump onto the flag pole to avoid falling off the rope platforms.

This big castle is even more dangerous. There're lot of jumping fireballs, moving fireballs and fire pits. When we make it to the end we find…

"King Koopa!" I said.

"Again?!" said Mario. Mario this time uses his fire power against King Koopa. He dodges King Koopa's fires and shoots fireballs at King Koopa. King Koopa changes into a small shell when he is defeated. "So that is what's going on." I look at Mario in confusion. "The King Koopas that we faced were actually a fake," Mario explained.

"Fake?"

"Not the real King Koopa. They disguised themselves as King Koopa to trick us."

We went into the next room where we see another Toad saying the same thing as the others.

We went out the castle and run toward the direction of the next flag pole. A Lakitu throws Spinies at us. We quickly run across as we couldn't hit him with our fires. Lakitu chases us in his flying cloud. He gave up as soon as we made it to the flag pole. I was tired from running away from the Lakitu. We rest up at the building.

"Mario!" a voice shouted.

I look to see a guy wearing the same clothes as Mario only it's green.

"Luigi!" Mario runs to him and they both hug each other.

"It's a great to see you Mario! Have you save the princess?"

"Not yet Luigi but I will save her."

"I know you will." Luigi looks at me. "Who's the little girl?"

"Her name is Julie. She's my friend who wants to help me save the princess." Mario turns to me. "Julie, this is my younger brother, Luigi. He's a friendly and helpful guy. Say hello to him."

"Hello!" I said cheerfully.

Luigi runs toward me and picks me up. He gives me a big hug. "Awwww, you are so cute! Look at you in that pretty dress!" I laugh as Luigi hugs me. "You want to save the princess?"

"Save princess!" I said.

"What a good little girl!" Luigi hugs me again. "I want you to be very careful." He puts me down. I run to him and hug him. Luigi pats me on the head.

"What are you doing here Luigi?" Mario asked.

"I was walking around till I was chased by the Lakitu. I ran a here to lose him."

"He's a gone. You're safe now."

"I'll rest here for a bit."

"Okay." Mario looks at me. "Julie, are you rested up now?" I just stare at Mario. "We're going to save the princess."

"Save princess!" I said. I walk to the exit.

"You'll be careful," said Luigi.

"I'll look after her," said Mario. "Julie, say bye to Luigi."

I look at Luigi and smile at him. "Bye."

Luigi runs to me and hugs me. "Bye." He smiles and waves bye to us.

Me and Mario carry on with our journey. We face off with more of King Koopa's army on our way through the Mushroom Kingdom. We run across the land, underground, over bridges, swim underwater and jump across the trees. We had been to three castles where we fought with fake King Koopas. Again we meet with Toads who say the same thing.

We are inside the seventh castle. We jump over the fire pit and jump up to the top path. We carry on through the same path.

"Look same," I said to Mario.

Mario looks around. "Mamma mia! We've been going around in circle!"

"We run around circle?"

"I meant that we're not getting anywhere. We keep going to the same place." We run to the place where the path splits into two. "Let's us take the bottom path."

We take the bottom path where we move forward into a different area. It splits into three paths. We take the bottom path where it took us back to the three way paths. We try the top path only to come back to the same place. We then take the middle path which takes us closer to the end of the castle. We keep taking the wrong paths until we eventually make it to the end. We face off with King Koopa. He is as dangerous as before as he throws hammers and breathes fires at us. We had to dodge the jumping fireball like in the last castle. He is also a fake as when we beat him using fireballs, he turns into a Hammer Bro. We went into the next room where a Toad says the same thing.

Again we travel past dangerous areas to get to the eighth castle. Once we are inside the eighth castle, we run through the place. There was only one problem…

"Look same," I said to Mario. "We're going circle?"

"Yes, it looks like it," Mario replied.

"But we no go to different place, only one place."

Mario thinks about what I said. "There is only one path…"

"How we get out?"

Mario looks around. "There's a pipe! We'll go in there!"

We went into the first pipe which takes us back to the beginning.

"It no work," I said to Mario.

Mario thinks about it. "There was another pipe. We should go into that one."

I follow Mario to the other pipe. We went in it and came out into a different area. Just like in the last castle, we keep going into the wrong pipes which lead us nowhere. We eventually make it to King Koopa. It was too dangerous for me so Mario told me to stay in a safe place. I watch as Mario beats King Koopa using his skills and fire power. We went into the next room where I expected to see another Toad. We end up finding the princess. I watch Mario walks to the princess. The next thing I know, a portal shows up and sends me back home.

#####

Back at home, me and my sister are playing a game. It was a tennis game. The music sounds fun and it plays like tennis. We control a guy and we hit the ball with the tennis bat. The person that keeps the scores reminds me of Mario. We also have fun playing two players with this game.

* * *

The games are Super Mario Bros and the Tennis game on the Nes (Nintendo). I remember playing those games, it was so much fun. This is actually my experience on playing the games. I remember I got lost on the 7th castle just because I took the wrong path.

Also, excuse my lack of English in this story, I was just a little girl, what did you expect?


	3. Scientist and monsters

Here's another chapter. Can you guess what game I'm in?

I forgot to mention in my previous chapter. If you want to know more about the video games, cartoons, anime and/or movies that I used in this fanfiction; look it up on the internet (Wikipedia, Youtube, Google, etc).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here... only myself.

* * *

I've find myself in a world. The background is black, there're grey platforms everywhere, there're some blue solid pipe like things and some red solid pipe like things. I look around and see… some brown things everywhere, some on the floor, some on the grey platforms and some in the air. I have no idea what they are.

A guy with white hair, wearing a lab coat, is at the top left corner on a platform. He looked like a scientist. He quickly walks toward a red pipe which is closed. I wonder how he was going to get through when all of a sudden, the red pipe lower itself down, allowing the scientist to walk on top of it. The red pipe rises up to the top with the scientist on top of it. It stops at the top platform. The scientist runs onto the top platform, toward the rope and climbs down it. He picks up a plant that was sitting underneath the rope… or is that a vegetable? I'm not sure what it is but he took it with him.

I look to the right and see a weird looking… thing. I'm not sure what it was. It looked like a green and yellow monster… or maybe an animal? Whatever it is, it looks like trouble. The scientist drops the plant and runs to a safe place. The monster walks to the plant and starts to eat it. The scientist sneaks past the monster and carries on collecting the brown things. I watch as the blue pipes and the red pipes open and close whenever the scientist is close by. It looks as if it was moved by magic.

I look around and see a robot overlooking the whole stage. This robot has a square face with two big eyes, slim body, arms that are connected together and a big block for feet. Next to the robot are a red button, a blue button and two spinning tops.

I watch the robot as he takes a spinning top and places it on the blue button. As soon as he did that, all the blue pipes move. The scientist moves past the blue pipe and towards a red pipe. The robot takes another spinning top and places it on the red button. It causes all the red pipes to move. I realize what is happening. Whenever the robot presses the red button, it moves all the red pipes, and whenever he presses the blue button, it moves all the blue pipes. One of the spinning tops fall off the button. The robot tries to find it but is having a difficult time finding it. I run over to him and pick up the fallen top which was hiding behind a big control. I give it back to him. The robot thanks me by nodding his head to me. He carries on helping the scientist through the stages. I watch in amazement as the scientist and the robot work together to get through pipes, collecting brown things, avoiding the monsters and squashing the monsters using the pipes. I just hope that the scientist doesn't get squash by accident. At the end they collected all the brown things and stop the monsters.

After that, I walk around the place in search for a way home. I look around only to see another scientist walking slowly through a stage. He has his eyes closed and is snoring lightly… "HE'S SLEEPWALKING?!" This doesn't look good. He has no idea what is going on. I quickly look around and see the control for the pipes. I quickly run toward it and press the button to open the pipes. The scientist slowly makes his way home. I was relief until I notice that the sleeping scientist has walk out on the other end of the house and into another stage. I open and close the pipes to help the scientist to return home. I had to be extra careful not to squash him by accident.

Just when I through it was over, he sleepwalks out of the house again. This time the stage is even more dangerous. Left over monsters are roaming around the stages. I had to carefully plan it so that the scientist will avoid the monsters. I panicked as I watch the scientist sleepwalks toward a monster. I try to wake him up by shouting at him but he wasn't waking up. I thought he was done for… until he climbs up the rope. He was climbing the rope while sleeping. I'm very glad that he is okay. I help him gets through the stages by opening and closing the pipes while avoiding the monsters as well as squashing the monsters. When he finally safe at home, a portal shows up and sends me back to my home.

* * *

And the game is... Gyromite on the Nes (Nintendo). When I first played this, I had no idea how to use the R.O.B. I also had no idea what those things are (and by things I meant everything in the game). It still a fun game to play.

I looked up on Wikipedia and found out about it. The brown things are dynamites. The monsters are bird like creatures called Smicks (I thought they were some kind of germ). The plants is actually a vegetable, turnips. And I found out about the names of the scientists. There's Professor Hector who is player 1 (I used him for the first part) and Professor Vector who is player 2 (I used him for the sleepwalking part).


	4. Fun video games and weird dream

Sorry it took me so long, been very busy. Can you guess what games I was playing? Oh, the last part is a cartoon.

Disclaimer: I only own myself here.

* * *

My parents give me a fun game to play. There are lot of different shaped blocks and you have to fill up the line in to make them disappear, extra points for doing more than 4 lines. The music is fun to listen to. I had fun doing this. It was great that I was able to clear the stage by making lot of blocks disappear. 

And there's a fun game I played where you control a duck and you get to pick the level. The duck uses a walking stick and bounces on the stick. I love how when you make him hit the wall with his stick, the wall was too hard that the duck head shakes from side to side because of the impact. You'll get lot of points when you beat the level. It was very hard to cross one of the levels because I keep falling down. I was supposed to jump to the rope of a helicopter to cross this bit of the level. And then there's a pilot duck. I didn't understand what the pilot duck was saying as I didn't know how to read.

In another level, you had to be careful of ghosts. Mirrors take you to different places of this level. You also have to help the little ducks. There's also a duck who throws useful things to you when you find her.

I had to go back to that place again to get the key to enter this level. I don't remember much about it but I do remember that I had a hard time jumping across the water. I had to make sure to jump onto every bad guy to make it across the water.

This level is full of snow. I couldn't bounce properly because my character gets stuck in the snow. I find it funny when I do that. I rescue a cave duck and he help out by revealing things with his club.

This level has very good music, very catchy. You need to go through a secret place to get an important item. When you reach the end, you see a robot duck blasting the next area for you.

After collecting everything, you have to go back to the level with the mirrors to face off against the final boss. After beating him, you have to climb up to reach the top before the bird girl who is carrying the other duck. I made it and finished the game. 

I had a dream… was it a dream? I was on a very big piano and I was walking across it. I saw a very big grey cat playing on the piano that I was on. I had to move quick to avoid getting squish by the cat. I later saw a brown mouse listening to the music that the cat was playing. The cat was not happy with the mouse so he pushed the mouse off using one of his fingers. The mouse was very angry with the cat and wanted to get even with him. Me and the mouse run across the piano, causing lot of trouble for the cat. We had to hide in the piano when the cat tried to catch us. I can't remember what happen next… did I woke up?

* * *

In order, the games I played were Tetris and Ducktales on the Gameboy. The dream part is based on one episode of Tom and Jerry. I love that cartoon.


End file.
